Comment tromper la mort
by 6Lisa9
Summary: Après sa mort finale, un problème dans la trame universelle piège Luffy dans une boucle spatio-temporelle et l'oblige à regarder l'histoire se répéter. Lorsque Kami répare cette erreur, il peut enfin commencer son voyage contre l'ennui. TRADUCTION
1. Partie 1 : La série enfance 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voici la traduction de _how to cheat death _de The Shadow's Soul.

Il s'agit d'un voyage dans le temps et il est fort probable que les personnages soient surpuissant et battent à plate couture leurs adversaires qui sont bien trop confiant (l'auteur aime beaucoup ce genre de scène).

Cette fanfic sera séparée en plusieurs partie, la première étant la série de l'enfance. Celle-ci sera écrite plus simplement que la suite car l'auteur a la flemme de développer l'enfance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Des talents fous

Personnages : Luffy, Shanks, Garp

* * *

« Ouais, j'sais ça. C'est plutôt évident. Mais c'que j'dis c'est que j'suis super fort. Genre super super fort. Total fort.

« … Total ? »

« Totalement. Ça veut dire totalement. »

« Oh. »

« … »

« Et bien, si tu es si fort que ça, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas montré plus tôt ? »

« J'en avais pas envie. »

« C'est une excuse bidon. »

« T'as pas eu envie de te battre cette fois là ce qui m'a causé pas mal de problème. J't'aurais bien montré mes capacités mais c'était d'ta faute donc à toi de tout réparer, si tu vois c'que je veux dire. »

« C'est pire encore. »

« M..de. »

~Plus tard~

« Où as-tu eu ce chapeau ? »

« Shanks. »

« Pourquoi te l'a-t-il donné ? »

« Parce que j'suis génial. »


	2. Partie 1 : La série enfance 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 2. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour jusqu'au 4. Après, tout dépendra de l'auteur...

Merci à Chesca-shan pour les favoris et follows !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tellement stupides

Personnages : Luffy, Ace, Sabo

* * *

« Oh, salut Ace ! »

« … Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« J'sais plein d'choses. Mais j'te dirais pas comment j'les sais~ ! »

« … Toi aussi, tu as remonté dans le temps ? »

« … Quoi. Pourquoi. Comment. Non. Nooooooon. Pourquoi tu. Pourquoi. »

« … Hum… »

« POURQUOI AS-TU ETE RENVOYE DIRECTEMENT ET PAS MOI ? AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DU TEMPS QU'IL M'A FALLU POUR ARRIVER ICI ? ALORS ? »

« … »

« JE HAIS LE MONDE »

~Plus tard~

« … Donc, vous avez été coincé dans une boucle temporelle sans fin… Et vous avez été réincarné dans vos corps d'enfants ? »

« Peu prés ça. »

« Et comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. »


	3. Partie 1 : La série enfance 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 3.

**Attention,** si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans le manga (chapitre 736) vous risquez d'être spolier. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un spoiler car il n'y a pas encore eu de confirmation... Mais ceux à qui j'ai parlé sont persuadés qu'il s'agit bien de lui (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Plans géniaux

Personnages : Luffy, Sabo, Ace

* * *

« Donc je vais mourir ? »

« Yep. »

« Mais je ne vais pas réellement mourir ? »

« Uh-huh. »

« Et je vais rester cacher pendant douze ans, jusqu'à ce que je me décide, enfin, à pointer le bout de mon nez ? »

« En gros. »

« Bien. Que devrais-je faire cette fois ? »

« Exactement la même chose. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'était très important la première fois et que j'ai la flemme de réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait changer si tu ne le faisais pas.

« … »

« Pareil pour toi, Ace. Genre, j'dis pas qu'tu dois mourir mais la grosse guerre de la mort qui tue doit avoir lieu. Et j'crois que j'sais plus qui à la moustache doit mourir aussi. »

« QUOI ? »

~Plus tard~

« Etais-je censé rejoindre les révolutionnaires ? »

« Yep. Très important. »

« Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? »

« J'sais pas. Des trucs de révolutionnaires je suppose. Tu vas pas être important pour les prochains 600 chapitres, au moins. »

« … »

« Amuses-toi bien ! »


	4. Partie 1 : La série enfance 4

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le quatrième chapitre. Normalement je devrais poster le cinquième demain.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Trop doué

Personnages : Luffy, Ace

* * *

« Comment es-tu devenu aussi puissant ? Sérieux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode là. »

« Boucle temporelle, Ace. Boucle temporelle. »

« Ah, oui. C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu avais regardé l'histoire depuis l'origine jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et maintenant tu connais plein de techniques magiques des temps anciens. »

« C'était chiant. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi mais laissons passer ça. Ce que je ne comprend vraiment pas par contre, c'est comment, grâce à ça, tu peux _contrôler de grandes étendues d'eau tout en possédant un fruit du démon_. »

« Parc'que j'suis trop doué pour toi, Ace. »

« Parfois, je te déteste vraiment. »

« Je sais. »

~Plus tard~

« TU VIENS JUSTE DE ME CASSER LA JAMBE PU..N D'IDIOT ! »

« Oups. :D »


	5. Partie 1 : La série enfance 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 5, soit le dernier retraçant l'enfance! Demain Luffy prend la mer!

Quelques infos pour ce chapitre :

- J'ai gardé l'insulte en anglais pour une raison très simple, je n'ai aucune idée de par quoi la traduire (si quelqu'un peut m'aider?)

- En italique à la fin du chapitre, il s'agit de Sabo qui parle à travers un Den Den Mushi

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Partir de chez soi

Personnages : Luffy, Ace, Sabo

* * *

« On s'voit plus tard _buttface _! »

« B….l, comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Je t'ai appelé _buttface_, _buttface _! »

« La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te tue. Je le jure ! »

« Bonne chance pour ça, _buttface _! »

…

« … De quoi parlent-t-ils ? »

« Aucune idée »

~Plus tard~

« Je vais vraiment tuer Luffy. Tu n'imagines même pas. »

«… _Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Ace_ »


	6. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Voici donc le début des aventures de Luffy dans East Blue.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les cheveux roses, c'est nuls

Personnages : Luffy, Coby

* * *

A bord d'un bateau pirate, il y avait un garçon. Il avait les cheveux roses, ce qui était nul. En fait, tout en lui était nul. Il n'était pas intelligent, ni fort, ni beau. Il n'était même pas courageux.

Malgré tout cela, il avait du potentiel. Il se trouvait être l'un des rares amis de Luffy qui ne soit _pas_ mort jeune.

En tant que tel, son potentiel ne sera pas gâcher.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous dans un tonneau ? »

« Ne questionne pas mes raisons, Coby. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom !? »

« Parc'que j'suis spécial. »

« … »

« Quoi ? J'ai trop la flemme d'expliquer. »

« … »

« Tes cheveux sont nuls. Tu devrais les teindre. »


	7. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 2

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : J'suis pas en train de dire qu't'es moche

Personnages : Luffy, Alvida, Coby

* * *

« … Mais tu dois vraiment perdre un peu de poids. Sérieux, l'obésité est un vrai problème, tu peux devenir très malade si tu ne fais pas un peu d'exercices physiques. »

La grosse et moche baleine, aussi connu sous le nom d'Alvida, devient furax à ses mots.

« Ecoutes, je ne veux pas t'offenser quoi, j'suis juste inquiet, t'sais ? »

Coby couina et se cache derrière lui.

« Par contre, je connais un fruit du démon qui pourrait peut-être t'aider là… »

Le son du bois se brisant l'interrompit dans son discours. Il semblerait qu'Alvida n'a pas apprécié ses bons conseils.

« Quelle impolitesse. »


	8. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Voici la suite des aventures de Luffy dans East Blue! Comme je n'ai pas posté de chapitre ce week-end, exceptionnellement vous aurez droit à trois chapitres ce soir!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris / alertes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Voici mon ami, Seigneur de la Côte

Personnages : Luffy, Coby, Seigneur de la Côte

* * *

Après avoir battu à plate couture une grosse et moche baleine … Je veux dire Alvida … Luffy et son nouvel ami Coby décidèrent de prendre un bateau et de partir.

« Est-ce un monstre des mers ? »

« Oh, c'est un ami. »

« Un … Quoi ? »

Il lança à Coby un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « Tu es la personne la plus stupide que je connaisse, pourquoi sommes-nous amis déjà ? » avant de commencer son explication.

« Un ami est quelqu'un qui … »

« JE SAIS CA ! »

~Flash-back~

_« Hey ! Toi ! »_

_Seigneur de la Côte se retourna et reconnut la voix. N'était-ce pas ce garçon qu'il avait failli manger il y a quelques temps … ? Il va probablement dire quelque chose comme « Ramène-toi ! » ou « J'vais te montrer à quel point je suis devenu fort ! »_

_« TU VEUX VENIR AVEC MOI DANS UNE AVENTURE !? »_

_Il regarda longtemps le garçon._

~Fin du flash-back~

« … Pourquoi. »

« Il avait un passé tragique. »


	9. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 4

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Réellement tromper la mort

Personnages : Luffy, Zoro, Kuina, Coby

* * *

Dans une petite base de marines, qui se trouvait sur une petite dans une petite île située au milieu de nulle part, il y avait un voyou. Il avait été arrêté par un co..ard d'aristocrate et était actuellement attaché à un poteau. Le plus notable chez lui étaient ses cheveux verts (ce qui est nul) et ses trois épées.

Les épées n'étaient pas sur lui à ce moment là.

Soudainement, une tête apparut au dessus du mur.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses (nul), à côté de la tête, couina et dit quelque chose que Zoro ne put entendre.

Mais il s'en moquait. Toute son attention était portée sur le vaurien au chapeau de paille qui se tenait bien trop prés de lui.

« Salut Zoro ! »

~Flash-back~

_Un fracas interrompit un des nombreux combats entre Zoro et Kuina. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait fait un trou dans le toit à coup de poing._

_Un jeune garçon sauta du trou et atterris devant eux. Il pointa Kuina du doigt._

_« TU VAS MOURIR ! »_

_Zoro et Kuina le regardèrent._

_« IL VA Y AVOIR UN ACCIDENT STUPIDE SUR DES ESCALIERS A LA NOIX ET TU VAS MOURIR ! »_

_Il attrapa Kuina par les épaules et la secoua._

_« NE MEURE PAS ! ZORO A BESOIN DE TOI ! »_

_Personne ne sut quoi penser après ça._

~Fin du flash-back~

« Tu es cinglé. »

« Vraiment ? »


	10. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 5

Et voila le dernier chapitre de la soirée!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

Personnages : Luffy, Zoro, Coby

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que je partirai avec toi ? »

« Si tu ne le fait pas, tu vas mourir. »

« … »

« Blondinet est en fait un en…ré menteur et il va te tuer dans trois jours. »

« … »

« Et ~ ! Si je te sauve, alors tu me dois la vie ! Sans compter ce que j'ai fait pour ta chère amie… »

« … »

« Donc en gros, si tu ne viens pas, tu es un co..ard. »

« Je te hais. »

~Plus tard~

« Okay. Voila tes épées ! Je les mets juste là. »

« … »

« Blondinet ne va pas tarder à arriver donc tu devrais te décider rapidement. »

« … »

« De toute façon, y'a cette fille qui est en train de voler ces marines et j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle. On se voit plus tard ! »

Zoro le regarda encore un moment avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Coby.

Coby haussa les épaules.


	11. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 6

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié plus récemment mais le chapitre 11 a été publié en anglais ce matin et j'ai fait au plus vite pour le traduire!

Ensuite je tiens à remercier tous les ajouts en favoris et les mises en alerte. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Pour finir, j'aimerais bien mettre un dessin des trois frères (adultes ou enfants) en couverture. Mais je suis vraiment nulle en dessin. Si quelqu'un est intéresse, faites moi signe !

A la fin du chapitre j'ai traduit un mot l'auteur, il donne quelques infos complémentaires sur l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Brigade Protectrice du Passé

Personnages : Luffy, Nami, Arlong

* * *

Pendant que les marines ignoraient encore tout du plan de Luffy de libérer Zoro, il y avait une voleuse. Elle était une voleuse très douée, tellement que c'en était effrayant. Elle était aussi très jolie et avait des cheveux oranges vifs. Ce qui était nul.

Elle était en plein vol de la base des marines.

Alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de marcher dans un couloir, une certaine personne apparut soudainement à la fenêtre.

Elle s'appliqua à lui envoyer son poing à travers son visage.

~Flashback~

_« … Tu seras mon premier exemple… ! Meurs pour ton amour stupide. »_

_Juste avant qu' Arlong n'appuyât sur la détente, ce qui aurait coûter la vie à Bellemere, un cri résonna dans tout l'île._

_« ARLONG ! »_

_Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers le nouveau venu : un petit garçon avec une cape très nulle sur laquelle était écrit « Brigade Protectrice du Passé »._

_« JE VAIS TE DETRUIRE ! »_

_Tout ce que fit Arlong fut de se moquer de lui. Il baissa son arme et se tourna vers lui._

_« Tu crois réellement que tu- »_

_Il fut réduit au silence par un jutsu de type eau - à la Naruto - parfaitement bien exécuté et envoyé en pleine poire._

_Luffy se retourna et s'éloigna silencieusement, la cape, toujours nulle, flottant au vent._

~Fin flashback

Allongé sur le sol sous la fenêtre, Luffy n'était que vaguement conscient des cris au dessus de sa tête.

« POURQUOI ES-TU PARTI COMME CA !? »

Elle allait probablement attirer l'attention des marines si elle continuait à hurler comme ça.

« SAIS-TU A QUEL POINT LES PIRATES D'ARLONG ETAIENT ENERVES APRES QUE TU AIES TUE LEUR CAPITAINE ? »

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

_« S'il n'y a qu'une seule chose de bien dans Naruto, c'est bien les combats. Et vous vous souvenez des techniques magiques venues des temps anciens mentionnées par Ace ? C'était des jutsu. Luffy utilise ceux à base d'eau pour l'ironie. Et puis c'est assez intelligent étant donné qu'il y a de l'eau partout. »_


	12. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 7

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Pas de ma faute

Personnages : Luffy, Coby, Nami

* * *

Le chaos était présent dans la base des marines.

Les hurlements de Nami avaient alerté les gardes, qui maintenant pensaient qu'ils étaient là pour libérer Zoro et voler le plus d'argent possible.

Il avait pas vraiment tord non plus.

« Zoro ! »

Le cri ne fut presque pas entendu à cause du bruit que faisaient les cent et quelques marines qui leur couraient après. Coby commença immédiatement à paniquer.

« BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT !? »

Luffy s'arrêta de courir et pointa du doigt la fille au cheveux oranges (nul) derrière lui. Elle portait un certain nombre de sacs remplis de trésor.

« Ça faute. »

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE !? »


	13. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 8

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Ce chapitre a un peu plus de angst que les autres (on a un aperçut des pensées de Luffy). Et il est un peut plus long que les autres (l'auteur s'excuse de la taille du précédant chapitre).

Je vous informe aussi qu'il y a eu de légère modification à la fin du chapitre 11.

Et si vous trouvez que des phrases sont bizarrement tournée, faites le moi savoir! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Suffoquer

Personnages : Luffy, Nami, Zoro

* * *

Après avoir calmé les marines en se débarrassant de leur leader tyrannique et laissé Coby à leur bon soin, Luffy et les autres se régalèrent d'un bon déjeuner dans un quelconque bar dont je ne me souviens plus du nom.

« Tu nous dois quelques explications, surtout si tu veux que nous rejoignons ton équipage. »

« Oui, et bien, écoutes Zoro. J'étais comme qui dirait pressé la dernière fois parce que l'histoire triste de Sanji se passait en même temps que la tienne et donc je devais faire très vite et puis, j'attendais que au moins deux autres personnes nous rejoignent avant d'expliquer parc 'que j'ai vraiment pas envie de me répéter t'sais ? »

« … »

« Mais ~ Je pense que je vais expliquer maintenant. »

~Flashback~

_C'était juste un jour normal sur le Thousand Sunny._

_Le temps était calme, et même les habituels combats entre Sanji et Zoro c'était calmés._

_Quand soudainement, ils disparurent._

_Pour tout le reste du monde, ils avaient simplement disparu de la surface de la terre._

_On n'entendit plus jamais parler d'eux._

* * *

« Tu veux dire … qu'on était tous tes amis à un moment donné ? »

« Yep. »

« Et bien voilà qui expliquerait certaines choses. »

* * *

_Pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille, à un moment il y avait le ciel bleu et la mer, le moment suivant les ténèbres._

_On dirait dit que le monde avait juste … disparu. Même l'air autour d'eux n'existait plus._

_Il n'y avait rien pour les sauver alors qu'ils suffoquaient doucement jusqu'à la mort.  
_

* * *

« … C'est déprimant. »

« N'est ce pas ?»

* * *

_Luffy se réveilla dans le noir._

_Il se souvenait vaguement d'un sentiment de suffocation, mais il semblait que rien du tout n'avait changé._

_Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais il devint petit à petit conscient des choses._

_Il vit la création du monde autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés._

* * *

« C'est impossible ! »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Nami. »

* * *

_Au début, c'était intéressant de voir le monde se développer depuis ses débuts. Il trouva très fascinant la comparaison des premiers humains avec ceux de son époque qu'il connaissait._

_Mais vous connaissez Luffy, ça l'ennuya très vite._

_Il essaya de contacter __**quelqu'un **__pour qu'il puisse de là mais il n'y avait rien._

_Personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre, et il n'avait pas vu Kami depuis des années maintenant._

_Alors que les années passées, il devint de plus en plus conscient des horreurs qui se passaient dans ce monde._

_Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire._

_**Juste arrête toi maintenant.**_

_Il arrêta de croire qu'il pourrait un jour retourner dans son époque._

_Il ne se souvenait plus de combien de fois il avait vu le monde recommencer._

_Il avait essayer tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se sortir de là._

_Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui –_

_**JUSTE ARRETE TOI MAINTENANT.**_

_« Luffy ! »_

_**Stopstopstopstopstopstop –**_

_Voir le monde s'éteindre était quelque chose que personne n'avait besoin de savoir._

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ?_

_Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?_

_**JUSTE ARRETE TOI MAINTENANT.**_

_**Enarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrièreenarrière**_

_Je ne veux pas recommencer __**je veux juste que tout s'arrête.**_

* * *

« LUFFY ! »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Tout va bien ? »

Luffy regardant ailleurs, évitant ainsi leur regard.

« Je vais bien. »

* * *

_Luffy était assis sur le sol. Il regardait le ciel, vide de toutes pensées et de toutes émotions._

_Il avait laissé tomber. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui à présent._

_A cet instant, un lumière apparut derrière lui._

_Il se leva et se retourna. C'était nouveau._

_Un ange sortit de la lumière._

_« Je m'appelle Mia. J'ai était envoyé pour nous excuser de tout les problèmes que nous t'avons causer. »_

« Un ange … ? »

« A ce point, j'étais juste content de pouvoir sortir de là. »

_« Ce qui t'ai arriver était une erreur dans l'engrenage de l'univers. Ton frère adoptif, Ace, n'était pas non plus sensé mourir. »_

_« … »_

_« On a réussi à réparer cette erreur, donc si tu veux bien me suivre. »_

_Elle se retourna et disparu dans la lumière._

~Fin du flashback~

« Et je me suis réveillé en tant que bébé. »

« …wow. »

« Ça peut expliquer pourquoi tu agissais si bizarrement quand on était des gosses... »

« Ça n'explique pas ton chapeau par contre. »

Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder le fameux chapeau de paille de Luffy, qui avait un bandana jaune sur lequel on lisait 'Brigade Protectrice du Passé' accrochée.


	14. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 9

Chapitre 14 : Row, row, row your boat

Personnages: Luffy, Nami, Jasper, Zoro

* * *

«POURQUOI EST-CE QUE T'AS UN MONSTRE DES MER AVEC TOI !? »

« C'est mon ami. Il s'appelle Jasper. »

Seigneur de la Côte le foudroya du regard.

Nami soupira et regarda l'embarcation dans laquelle elle était censée voyager.

« … Dites moi qu'au moins on a une destination… »

« On va là où le vent nous porte. »

Zoro rit.

~Plus tard~

« IL Y A UN TROU DANS TON BATEAU IMBECILE ! »

« Et bien tu devrais ramer plus vite alors. »

« POURQUOI LE MONSTRE DES MER NE PEUX PAS REMORQUER LE BATEAU OU QUELQUE CHOSE COMME CELA !? »

« Jasper ne s'abaisserait pas aussi bas. »

« … »

« Mets-toi à sa place ! Tu aimerais, toi, qu'un inconnu quelconque t'attache à un bateau et te force à nager ? »

« …Euh… »

« Jasper aussi éprouve des sentiments, t'sais ? »

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit la priorité la maintenant… »

« Tu parles comme une vraie blanche ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu un jour te considérer comme une amie ! »

* * *

Cette dernière réplique est bien sûre une référence à l'esclavagisme et n'a pas pour but de vexer qui que ce soit.

Le titre vient d'une comptine enfantine anglaise. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de ne pas le traduire. Sinon, il signifie : rame, rame, rame dans ton navire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! Le prochain quand il sera publié en anglais!

Bon week-end!


	15. Partie 2 : La série East Blue 10

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le gros moche tout poilu (te tuera dans ton sommeil)

Personnages : Luffy, Buggy, Nami, Marco, Ace

* * *

« AHAHAHA, MON NOM EST BUGGY EST JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT PIRATE D'EAST BLUE ! »

« En fait, c'est Don Krieg le plus fort d'East Blue. Pas que ce soit un exploit très difficile à accomplir »

« … »

« Tes cheveux sont nuls. »

« QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT SUR MON NEZ !? »

« J'ai rien dit sur ton nez. »

« LUFFY ! FERME TA #$% ET AIDE NOUS ! »

~Pendant ce temps~

Sur le bateau d'un très connu et très puissant pirate, un certain homme-oiseau se reposait. Le ciel était bleu, la mer était calme, il n'y avait aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Il soupira et s'adossa contre le mur, parfaitement content.

La paix fut interrompu par un hurlement venant du mât.

« MARSHALL D. TEACH EST UN ENORME DERRIERE ! »

Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui voulait être dit par ça.

« IL A LITTERALEMENT ZEROS FAN ! »

Depuis qu'Ace est soudainement apparu sur le navire, demandant à faire parti de l'équipage, il a crié des insultes sur Teach tous les matins. Il n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi, affirmant juste que c'était pour essayer de faire 'tomber le masque'.

Vous croiriez que depuis le temps, Marco y serait habitué, mais il est pour ainsi dire impossible de s'habituer à la voix bien trop forte d'Ace.

« IL PUE DE LA BOUCHE ! »

En bref, Ace était quelqu'un de très bizarre.

« ET IL EST MOCHE ! »


End file.
